


It's a Battlefield Until It Blows Over

by I_stole_a_cannon



Series: Jedi's Guide to Love, Loss, and Desperation [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Space MASH, a look into jedi med, no really anakin should've been put with younglings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_stole_a_cannon/pseuds/I_stole_a_cannon
Summary: The worst place to be during a war is a hospital





	It's a Battlefield Until It Blows Over

**Author's Note:**

> You thought this series was dead? You were fooled! All jokes aside it took me a hot minute to wrangle a muse into submission enough to write this.

Caledance was certain of three things in life: One, the Force is an equal opportunity employer; two, doctors sometimes can’t prevent soldiers from dying; and three, the worst place to be during a war is a hospital.

Unfortunately for her, that’s where she was. As a younger member of the Jedi Medical Corps, she hadn’t had to go out into the field yet. And she found she was doing a lot more good in a community outreach sort of way than if she were just patching up people in the field.

Then again, the Jedi Temple med bay on Coruscant was hardly a hospital, it  _ was _ home to the galaxy’s most reckless soldiers and the two most diametrically opposed medical droids anyone had the honor or horror of working with. Despite both being 2-1Bs, they had very different ways of dealing with patients, hence the Council’s choice to have a padawan or knight stationed with them at all times. Mostly to make sure they didn’t dismantle each other when one wasn’t looking, but also to help out around the med bay. 

The friendlier of the two droids, one nicknamed by 90 percent of the Padawans as Hawks due to his sub designation of HWK-5, was in the middle of fixing a Younglings burn wound when a hover table got floated in by some staff from the loading platforms.

“He just came in. I swear the temple should ban him from travel without Kenobi.” The man said. At the mention of Kenobi, Caledance knew who she was dealing with, and while there was no chance she was wrong, she was hoping he’d at least make it easier for her.

“That’s for us to deal with now get out of the way!” The secondary med droid, the one Caledance would throttle if it would do any good BUR-N5, exclaimed as he stomped to the table. Caledance only slightly looked up from her datapad, waiting for Hawks to get his two bits in before intervening.

“Burns would you keep it down, I still need my circuitry working to fix your incompetence.” Hawks complained after sending the Youngling on their way and joining in looking over the wounded Jedi Knight.

“Both of you bicker elsewhere, I’ll handle this.” Caledance was quick to cut in, deciding now was as good of a time as any. “Hawks,”

“Already on it Versey.” The droid said as Caledance nudged Burns out of the way. She redirected the table into a room farther into the med bay space.

“Master Skywalker, could you sit up for me please?” She asked as she scanned both his physical form and what the med unit had learned. Anakin Skywalker did so with a groan and a slow shift of his shoulders. Caledance was quick to shift the robes and start inspecting wounds. These were the moments where she  _ wished _ she was more like Alyrisa, who had a minimal reaction to Skywalker Nonsense, though according to Verilya she still has  _ some.  _ She was quick to shake her head of these thoughts and went back to analyzing.“Damn, I thought we gave the garage steropads.” She muttered. The med unit had some and she made quick use of them, cleaning the blaster bolts and some of the wounds on his sides. “Do I want to know how you ended up with these wounds?” She asked with only a small hint of her annoyance. It was no surprise that Skywalker was here, but that didn’t stop it from being inconvenient for any other patient who might need her. Who was she kidding, more of the masters here trusted the droids over her. Another head shake as she waited for an answer.

“Probably not, I see your trials went well.” He said, trying to change the subject. He had remembered her when she was a Youngling, she was bright and a good saber fighter. Caledance scoffed.

“Apparently I care too much. Too much empathy,”  _ and rage,  _ “they thought that’d make me a good member of the medical corps.” She said. “Now hold still this is gonna sting.” She quickly added as she started clearing out the blaster bolt burn. The Jedi knight let out a hiss of pain. “This is what you get for being shot at.” Hawks wandered in with a bundle of materials.

“Ever think about coming here without going through the ringer?” Hawks asked as he passed the materials to Caledance.

“Nah, no fun in that.” Anakin replied with ease towards the droid.

“Do I need to prep the tank?” Hawks asked Caledance who was still intensely focusing on wound clean up.

“Yeah, probably the smart move.” She said to the droid. She turned back to Anakin with a bit of a smirk. “A new concept to you I’m sure.” She said. Anakin let out a scoff that covered another hiss.

“Hey,” he said.

“I know, I know, you’re a superior and all that.” She cut off. Her brain was scattered and she couldn’t figure out why. Anakin furrowed his brow at her response.

“That’s not what I was gonna say, but who said that?” He asked. It was Caledance’s turn to look mildly confused. It was an open secret amongst the Padawans that while Yoda had trained them, Skywalker was the one who gave a damn about any of them, if the hierarchy of the temple was screwing the padawans over, Skywalker was the first to go to bat for them. She shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said. She straightened up and looked at Anakin again. “Okay, to the tank with you.” She said. 

“Hang on, no.” He said narrowing his gaze at her. “Who said that?”

“Some knight, maybe a master? I don’t remember, it was a while ago and this place is massive. Now get in the tank.” She said effectively cutting the conversation off. Anakin put his hands up in surrender and wandered over to the tank. Caledance sighed and started pacing in the med space. Parts of her psyche let out sighs of relief that Anakin Skywalker, unconventional Jedi Knight extraordinaire, was out of her immediate space and she could breathe normally. She liked him, don’t get her wrong, but extended exposure to what Verilya and Kayha called “Battlefield Hot” was unhealthy to most standard life forms. She rolled her shoulders a bit and wandered back into the main space where Burns was clanking away from Hawks who had a laser syringe. Caledance stormed into the space and held Hawks back.

“Whoa! Hey! Hawks!”

“He’s a danger to this med bay!”

“He wants me in a trash heap!” Burns exclaimed.

“I don’t blame him! Now both of you, get out of here.” Caledance said as she glared at both droids. Both of them went back to their respective duties. She inhaled sharply and started walking toward the bacta tank. She looked at the Jedi’s form, glancing at the data pad on the side when something caught her eye. Some green liquid was coming out of his side and Caledance tilted her head. “Hawks!” She called out. The droid stumbled in as fast as possible.

“Yeah Versay?”

“What’s with the liquid?” She asked pointing to the green goo that was oozing out into the tank.

“That’s… an infection. Who put him in here!”

“I told him to get in, dammit how’d I not catch that!”

“Hey, Versay don’t beat yourself up, something in the tank might have caused it to act up.” Hawks said. He punched the override code and pulled the knight out of the tank, and while he was still on the sedative, Caledance started working on figuring out the infection.

“It’s an old wound.” Hawks said. “You weren’t looking for it.” The droid was quick to add. Caledance shook her head.

“Should’ve caught it.” She said. Hawks passed her some steropads and started cleaning. She glanced at the pad and furrowed her brow. “Damn, I’m cleaning out sand.” She muttered. 

“Sand?”

“Skywalker’s from Tatooine, it’s a hastily patched or healed wound. Something in the bacta must’ve aggravated it.” Caledance said. It didn’t make any sense, but that was all her brain could come up with. Either that or Skywalker had aggravated it before going under. She finished cleaning it and then took the laser scalpel in hopes of cauterizing it. 

“Need anything else?” Hawks asked.

“Nah, I’ll wait for him to come out of the sed and then ask for any others we should worry about.” Caledance said as they moved the med table into the recovery room. Caledance pulled up a chair and sighed softly started playing with her hands and occasionally glancing at her lightsaber. She was careful as she sat there, sometimes closing her eyes to keep herself calm. There was a brief cough and Caledance opened her eyes. Anakin blinked his eyes open and tilted his head.

“What’d I do to earn bedside service?” He asked. Caledance rolled her eyes and clipped her lightsaber back on her belt before letting out a small sigh.

“Your trip into the bacta tank got cut short.”

“Why, what happened?” He asked.

“An old wound reopened, and ended up mildly infected.” She said. 

“An old wound?” He asked.

“Yeah, it was so old I was cleaning sand out of it:” She replied with a light laugh. Anakin seemed to wince at that statement and Caledance allowed her laughter to die.

“Where?” He asked with a seriousness that wasn’t strictly him. Caledance gestured on her own body to a spot right below her ribcage. She watched as Anakin’s hand fell to the spot. His fingers ran over the bandage. “I had almost forgotten that one.” He said quietly. Caledance didn’t say anything, instead allowing and watching for the Knight to pick and choose his words carefully. “My mother healed it. Just with whatever remedy she had lying around. Must’ve cut it on something getting in.” He said.

“That was my thinking.” Caledance said. “It should be clean now. Any more issues come straight back and someone’ll fix it up.” She said. Anakin nodded once.

“Anymore of them?”

“Other than the injuries you originally came in for, no.”

“Did you seriously clean out sand?” He asked with a small sense of disbelief. Caledance let out a small scoff.

“Yeah, I almost didn’t believe it. But from what I know about it, that shit gets everywhere if you let it.” She said allowing a smile to come back onto her features. Anakin laughed as well, and Caledance was almost taken by the sound.

“You’re telling me. I had to live with it. I have phantom sand pains.” He joked causing Caledance to laugh.

“You’ve got to be joking.”

“Sometimes I feel it in the mechanics,” he said, raising his robotic arm, “and I feel like I’m having a breakdown.” He added still laughing at the absurdity. Caledance was still laughing. Their laughter quieted into a lighter, more comfortable silence than Caledance had ever been in. She quite liked it, that sense of peace Master Yoda was always going on about, she finally felt it. “For once the Council was right.”

“You? Agreeing with the Council? Do I need to call Hawks in here for a thermometer?” Caledance asked with another sly smirk. Anakin chuckled.

“Nah, you’re just doing good work.” He replied. Caledance smiled slightly.

“Thanks Master Skywalker.” She said. Caledance then stood up. “I’ll leave you to rest, I’ve got some paperwork to finish up.” She added. “Try not to show up here again anytime soon?” 

“I’ll promise nothing on that front.” He said. Caledance chuckled and started to wander off. “Thank you,” Anakin quickly added.

“Part of my job Master Skywalker.” She replied. Leaving the space and returning to her mundane space of making sure Burns and Hawks didn’t kill each other and taking care of Youngling burns.


End file.
